Reunited
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: 6 years after Sasuke left with Orochimaru, Sakura finally sees him again, on his terms, that just happens to be her naked and tied to a bed! Lemonyness. Oneshot. SasuSaku


**Suri: Oh HELL YEAH, I'm back in business, baby!**

**Teki: ...and that's a good thing...?**

**Suri: Oh shut up, I'm in a good mood don't ruin it...**

**Teki: wtf are you so happy about anyways?**

**Suri:it's almost the 4th of July, dipshit. and Rei's coming over soon!**

**Teki: I just HAD to ask...**

**Suri:screw you teki, ok so I;m only gonna say this once, I am NOT, I repeat NOT getting roped into making this a chapter story, this is and will remain a oneshot, get it?got it? good, now read the story...**

**Disclaimer, I DO NOT own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did...**

****

**Setting**

**This story takes place six years after Sasuke went to Orochimaru's side, kks? Oh and also he already killed Itachi too.**

"speaking"

_thinking_

_**sakura's inner self**_

**(ME!)**

**- = setting change**

****

Running, there was no time to turn around to see if they were still behind her. For now, she would just have to keep running. Well, she would have kept running if it weren't for a sharp pain the suddenly hit the back of her skull. Sakura cursed silently as the world around her slowly slipped into black nothing-ness.

"Ugh, where am I...?" She grumbled as she opened her eyes only to be met with darkness. Sakura tried to move her hands but they were tied behind her back with a chakra infused rope.A cold wind brushed over her exposed breasts, _wait a second, EXPOSED? _She quickly relized that she was completely naked. "Well, this officially sucks...I'm stuck here, where I don't even know where I am, I'm tied up, and butt naked..." She instantly stopped talking as she heard footsteps approching her from down the hallway. The door to the room open and closed as the person who had just entered sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hello my cherry blossom, it's nice to finally get to see you again..." Spoke a voice that seemed oddly familiar. "Who are you and what do you want with me, you asshole?" Sakura exclaimed. A hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek only to move and untie her blindfold.

"Now Sakura, is that anyway to speak to the guy you love?" The blindfold slowly fell away to reveal Sasuke sitting there next to her.

"...Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, unable to believe it was really him. Besides, after all these years she had stopped hoping that she would get to see him again. " The one and only, love." He spoke in an overly cocky yet gentle way

Sakura whispered softly, "What are you going to do with me..." _**well, duh, what do ya THINK he's gonna do with you he kidnapped you and now you're sitting tied up on his bed, I'll give ya one guess... **_"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time..." Sasuke replied.

"...and that is...?"

Sasuke spoke as if it was clearly obvious what his answer would be, "Revive my clan of course." He said, a smirk forming on his face as he slowly removed his shirt. "And you, my sweet cherry blossom, have been chosen to help me..." Quickly pushing her down onto the bed, he lightly bit the side of her neck.

Her eyes widened as she involutarily shivered with pleasure. "B-but...Sasuke-" She was abruptly cut off as he leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, his hands fondlig her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth as his tongue forced her mouth opened.

He pulled back, a seductive smirk yet again on his face. "Now, Sakura, are you telling me you don't want this...?" He said softly while lightly grinding his hips into hers.

"I-I..." She started, looking into his mesmerizing eyes. "...I...want more, Sasuke...please..." She whimpered, arching her hips up, trying to regain contact.

Grinning, he quickly discarded his pants, leaving himself completly bare to her eyes. "Good, because I wasn't planning on stopping..." He said, leaning back over her to take one of her nipples in his mouth, his hands squeezing her other breast. His unoccupied hand moving to trace circles around her clit.

She pulled at her bonds, yearning to touch him, to run her hands over his finely chiseled chest, only to stop when she felt his hands working wonders on her body. "Mmmm, Sasuke-kun..." She moaned.

He moved his head down between her legs. Staring at her dripping pussy, he slowly licked her folds, pushing his tongue into her as her heard her cry of pleasure. After a few minutes of this, his hand wandered off her breast and down tp her clit, rubbing it in time with the movement of his tongue. "Cum for me, my cherry blossom.." He whispered, thrusting his tongue farther into her and lightly licking her G-spot.

Crying out in ecstasy, she threw her head back as she crashed over the edge, spilling her juices into Sasuke's waiting mouth. She lay panting on the mattress, her half lidded eyes watching as Sasuke got up and settled himself over her, postioning himself at her entrance.

With one quick thrust he was fully sheathed within her tight cunt. "Sakura, you're so tight, relax...tha pain will go away.." He whispered, lightly kissing her before he started a slow rhythm.

Silent tears ran down her face as she attempted to grow used to his size, but before long she was moaning and arching into him. "Please, Sasuke-kun...faster..." She moaned, once again tugging at her bonds.

He smirked, picking up the pace as he slammed into her harder, his hands quickly untying the ropes around her hands before one hand moved to her bouncing breasts, the other moving to play with her clit.

She loudly cried out as she reached her climax, her pussy clentching tightly around his cock causing him to fill her with his seed.

Slowly pulling out of her, he settled down next to her on the bed. "You know you're mine now, right...?" He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Yawning in exahstion, she nodded slightly. "...I wouldn't have it any other way, Sasuke-kun..."

****

**Suri- Woo hoo! Give a cheer for happy endings!**

**Teki- I'll cheer when you dive off a cliff...**

**Suri- shut it before I shut it for you...**

**Teki- *gulps after remembering the last time***

**Suri- Okay my nice readers, review and I'll give you more! ^.^**


End file.
